Shackled Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto,a student her cousin Kyuubi sell her in an auction to settle his debts, She was bought by Sasuke Uchiha.Now to keep Naruto for himself he uses her debt to force her to live with him and sell her body to him for 500,000 yen each time they have sex. Warning: Rape, Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Shackled Love**

* * *

_**YR: Yeah, here we go again. Me, writing another story…not finishing When the playboy fall in love. Yep, sorry about that so right now I will introduce you to another story. This story is partly base on manga Okane Ga Nai means No money in English. So don't sue! But don't worry I will add some of my ideas here and hey, just to say Okane Ga Nai is a Yaoi manga. However, then…I will make this straight story. Haha…don't worry I will make Sasuke wear condom don't worry. LMAO! **_

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto or The Yaoi Manga Okane Ga Nai. The story is based on that manga but don't worry I'll add of some of my ideas so don't flame or sue… or I'll flame you back**

**Warning: RAPE**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_._

_Naruto Uzumaki is a university student her cousin Kyuubi betrays and sells her in an auction to settle his debts; Sasuke Uchiha bought her for 1.2 billion yen. Now to keep Naruto for himself he uses her debt to force her to live with him and sell her body to him for 500,000 yen each time they have sex._

* * *

_Directions: ITALIC- FLASH BACK_

_**Bold and Italic -Whisper**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Possession**

* * *

It is a glamorous night, where the riches in the underground world gather together… the nightclub is full of the Yakuza bosses and group of delinquent killer bidding for one girl bare naked in the stage for all people to see. "Our next merchandise is a teenager…she's about 18 years old…" the guy said as he takes a hold of the girls chin lifting it up so the audience could see her beauty. "Look at her smooth tan delicate skin and sun-kissed hair and not to forget the shape of her body. The curves are mouthwatering…and we believe that this vulnerable girl is a virgin…as soon as you purchase this item you can directly make sure of this yourself." This made the male crowd crazy and started to bid.

.

The MC excitedly went to the podium starting the bid, "Well the starting bid is 40 million yen."

_Fifty!_

_Sixty !_

_Seventy million yen! _

_NO, Ninety million!_

_One hundred million! _

The crowd started to go crazy as they elbow each other, "1 Billion…"

"Eh, the bid reaches billion already? That guy is crazy…" the raven heard a he grunted opening his big suitcase throwing the mountains of money on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widen as she heard the handsome guy in front of her, bid an incredibly big amount of money just to buy her, "_I've heard a bid of one billion…"_

_The bid is now on billion…_

"1.2 billion Yen in cash…" the raven-haired guy said sternly, money flying dramatically.

"What the—

"He is Konoha's Underground Yakuza leader…Uchiha Sasuke."

..

* * *

"Now what am I going to do?" Sasuke thought to himself, carrying the girl hands trembling, clutching on the coat that he made her wear to cover her naked body. Sasuke kick the door close, as they arrive at his bachelors pad as he laid the Naruto's body on his king size bed. _"Having Naruto in my room…"_

**_"This feels like a dream but somehow…"_**

_One year ago_

_The dark clouds are everywhere as the heavy rain continues…a bruise, hopeless guy seated at the dirty street, "Excuse me are you alright?" Sasuke look up, only to see a girl, the most beautiful girl he ever seen. The Umbrella that she is holding, Shielding him from the rain "You look you were wounded, "If you want I could help you…"_

_Her hands_

_Her face_

_Her lips_

_I will never forget that moment…_

Sasuke sat beside the blonde's sleeping form, tracing an imaginary line on her lips… earning a slight groan from the girl, "Hmm…" Sasuke watch the girl as she touches her head, opening her eyes revealing her sky blue eyes, "This place…Ah…my head…" Naruto said massaging her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly watching the daze girl beside him… he silently curse under his breath, _**"Damn those guys they must be used drugs on her."**_

"Hey, you want me to call a doctor?" Sasuke asked putting his hands atop of Naruto's forehead, checking her temperature.

Naruto look up, "Ah, no…I'm alright. I'm so sorry to trouble you..." she said lowly, massaging her aching head trying to steady her vision from being blurry.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not a problem so just lay down, okay?" Sasuke said pushing her down the bed again. "I will get you water."

"Ah, what wait?" Naruto called out as she struggle to seat up, but her body did not obey her sending her down on the bed again.

"What?"

"You helped me…to get out of there…didn't you?" Naruto said whispered but loud enough to Sasuke to hear. "I'm very grateful for your kindness for helping me even to someone you doesn't know." Naruto said with a gentle smile making Sasuke blush.

"Thank you very much…"

"_**Ah wait…she said thank you but then she also said that I helped her even I don't know her…what the fuck! I know her and yet…what is she thinking…"**_

"Don't tell me you don't remember anything?" Naruto flinched with the glare that Sasuke was giving her. "I only remembered a fragment of what happened…my cousin Kyuubi and I walking down the streets when some guys…caught us…oh no…I my cousin…sir, he still maybe locked up in that place, please help me sir…" Naruto said clutching on Sasuke's sleeves, tears running down her cheeks.

Sasuke stood up his back facing the girl, "Kyuubi Uzumaki right?" Naruto look up on Sasuke, "Yes, do you know him…are you his friend?" she said with the rising hope on her eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer her and just throw a brown envelope on her, "Eh, what's this?" Naruto watches the boy as he light the cigarette stuck on his lips.

"Just read it! Kyuubi Uzumaki was a regular customer until he decided to run with 3 million yen." Naruto's eyes widen as she slowly flip the paper open with her shaking hands.

"I'm running a financial firm…and he made you as the collateral…they wanted to sell you so they could get at least half of their money back."

"Then Kyuubi will…" Sasuke sweat dropped, he swear that Naruto is such a naïve girl. "Is there anyone who would be interested to that guy? But maybe his kidney, liver or cornea will be okay but then again that filthy bastard would be worth something if that body parts sold separately it should raise about 50 million." Sasuke said as he blows a smoke.

Naruto panic as she stood up violently, "Then we should help him." She was about to run out of the room when Sasuke suddenly throw her at the bed again pinning her down beneath him, "Let go! It hurts…I need to save him! Please let go!" Sasuke paid no heed on her please he hold her two hands with his one hand to stop her from struggling.

"I need to save my cousin! He is only family that I had please…" Naruto said tears staining her beautiful face.

"If he dies I—

"Don't you understand he betrayed you to save his own life! People like him should rot in hell!" Sasuke shouted angrily, doesn't he get it at all? he still believe on her cousin even though he betrayed her**.**

"Shut up! You are nothing to do with this! I need to help my Kyuubi he is my family and I need to save him you're just an outsider so let me go!" Sasuke smirk, "Well then that's not true…"

"Between me and you were much closer bonded than just by blood aren't we?" Sasuke said as his other hand started to take off the coat that she wearing revealing her naked body before his eyes, Naruto's face become so red, the guy she didn't know right now looking at her body…her naked body…

"Let go please!" Naruto pleaded as tears continues to run down her eyes…panic started to overwhelmed her senses…her heart started to beat so fast against her chest. "Do you still not understand the situation you you're in…do you know the purpose of selling you? Who is the one in possession now?" Naruto blush as Sasuke started to lick her nipples.

Naruto look away as she felt pleasure on his ministration, "Stop please…"

"Stop— stop Ah… no wait don't." Naruto arch her back in pleasure as Sasuke suck on her other breast while pinching her harden nipple.

"Don't you want to know the truth huh… since you're a virgin I'll be gentle to you." Sasuke said as he started to finger her. "If you don't want it to hurt so much then stop struggling."

"No please…stop— Ah…" Naruto's eyes widen, did she— did she just moan? What is this guy doing to her!

"Stop please!" Naruto shivered as Sasuke leaned down to her level planting a kiss on her ear lobe, "You get excited don't you? does it feel good?" Sasuke said huskily as he open her legs wide for him.

"_**I don't care anymore…" **_Sasuke thought as she thrust inside her slowly.

Naruto's eyes widen rivers of tears stream down her face as she felt pain _**"I just want her…now…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR:** Whew, how was that? Well that is my first smut so…hey I am blushing LMAO so please review! So I am going to repeat this, I don't own OKANE GA NAI I adapted the plot okay…so don't sue! It is not my plot line I am just borrowing the story okay?


	2. In Order to have you

**·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ****•**

**S**h**a**c**k**l**e**d** L**o**v**e

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

_._

_

* * *

_

**N**a**r**u**t**o **U**z**u**m**a**k**i** i**s** a **u**n**i**v**e**r**s**i**t**y **s**t**u**d**e**n**t **h**e**r** c**o**u**s**i**n** K**y**u**u**b**i** b**e**t**r**a**y**s **a**n**d** s**e**l**l**s **h**e**r** i**n **a**na**u**c**t**i**o**n** t**o** s**e**t**t**l**e** h**i**s **d**e**b**t**s**; **S**a**s**u**k**e **U**c**h**i**h**a **b**o**u**g**h**t **h**e**r **f**o**r 1.**2** b**i**l**l**i**o**n **y**e**n**. **N**o**w** t**o **k**e**e**p **N**a**r**u**t**o** fo**r** h**i**m**s**e**l**f h**e** u**s**e**sh**e**r** d**e**b**t** t**o** f**o**r**c**e **h**e**r** t**o l**iv**ew**it**h h**i**m** a**n**d s**e**l**l** h**e**r b**o**d**y** t**o** h**i**m f**o**r 5**0**0,**0**0**0** y**e**n e**a**c**ht**im**e** t**h**e**y** h**a**v**e** s**e**x.**

**

* * *

**

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: I **d**o **n**o**t** o**w**n N**a**r**u**t**o **o**rt**h**e** P**l**o**t** i**t** w**a**s b**a**s**e**d o**n** O**k**a**n**e **G**a **N**ai.**

**

* * *

**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **T**w**o

In Order to have you

* * *

…

**Y**o**u **h**a**v**e** b**e**e**n **t**h**e m**o**s**t **i**m**p**o**r**t**a**n**t p**e**r**s**o**n **i**n **m**y **l**i**f**e…**

…

**I **p**r**o**m**i**s**e** t**o **p**r**o**t**e**c**t **h**e**r

…

B**u**t t**h**i**s**

…

**D**a**m**n** i**t

**I **w**a**n**t** y**o**u **s**o b**a**d**l**y

…

* * *

**S**a**s**u**ke** s**e**at**e**d at the edge of the bed,** b**e**s**i**d**e **N**a**r**u**t**o's trembling body he curse under his breath he is angry to himself, why are you doing this to her? He supposes to protect her , "_DAMN IT_!" Not to do this kind of stuffs. But, then if…

I**f** I **c**a**n'**t **h**a**v**e **y**o**u **n**o **m**a**t**t**e**r** w**h**at **I **d**o**

"Ple- Please le- let me- go…I- I ha- have to find Kyuubi- I-" Naruto said between her cries and sniffles burying her face at the pillow wetting it with her tears. Naruto is scared- very scared she doesn't know what to do. She needs to save her cousin but whenever she tried to sit up, she felt weak. Her entire body is crying out in pain. She felt helpless and all she had to do is to cry and hope that the man who saved her from the auction gives her a chance to go and find her cousin.

"I could let you go free **but **you have to pay me back." Sasuke said, snapping her out from her reverie.

"Huh-?" Sasuke look at her before continuing with his trademark smirk on his face if he can't have Naruto then he doesn't have any other choice but to take some extreme decisions. "The money I used to buy you and the money that Kyuubi owes all together its four billion yen. It's your debt from now on." Sasuke trailed off, what does he said just now? What on earth is he doing?"

Naruto look up at Sasuke with eyes widen, "Four billion?"

"Until you pay off the debt you **belong** to _me_." Naruto is lost how could she possibly pay that amount of money. Even she work like a there is no tomorrow she will not earn that enough money to pay him. The very thought making her problematic even more. It is impossible to pay the debt; does that mean that I'm stuck here? but I have to find Kyuubi. – I have too!

"But don't worry." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke as he throws something on her, Naruto thought it was some kind of paper but when she take a look of it her eyes widen, it's a money…the money is flowing, flying towards her naked body.

"_**In order to have you— I would bind you to me by any means…"**_

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders so he can give her a good look, she tremble on his touch but he didn't care her eyes shows fear but still he didn't care. Even his action would hurt her, he don't care. She will be his and only his. No one besides him can ever have her. He will have her even if it means he have to shackle her with his hands.

He will never let her go…

"Listen Naruto because I will not repeat this again. From now on I will buy you for five thousand yen each time we have sex…"

* * *

**TBC  


* * *

**

**I know. I know its short but don't worry I will update next week. =) I will make it longer. So please leave a review.**


	3. The Way of Payment

**·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ****•·**٠•●

**S**h**a**c**k**l**e**d** L**o**v**e'

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

_._

**N**a**r**u**t**o **U**z**u**m**a**k**i** i**s** a **u**n**i**v**e**r**s**i**t**y **s**t**u**d**e**n**t **h**e**r** c**o**u**s**i**n** K**y**u**u**b**i** b**e**t**r**a**y**s **a**n**d** s**e**l**l**s **h**e**r** i**n **a**na**u**c**t**i**o**n** t**o** s**e**t**t**l**e** h**i**s **d**e**b**t**s**; **S**a**s**u**k**e **U**c**h**i**h**a **b**o**u**g**h**t **h**e**r **f**o**r 1.**2** b**i**l**l**i**o**n **y**e**n**. **N**o**w** t**o **k**e**e**p **N**a**r**u**t**o** fo**r** h**i**m**s**e**l**f h**e** u**s**e**sh**e**r** d**e**b**t** t**o** f**o**r**c**e **h**e**r** t**o l**iv**ew**it**h h**i**m** a**n**d s**e**l**l** h**e**r b**o**d**y** t**o** h**i**m f**o**r 5**0**0,**0**0**0** y**e**n e**a**c**ht**im**e** t**h**e**y** h**a**v**e** s**e**x.**

**

* * *

**

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: I **d**o **n**o**t** o**w**n N**a**r**u**t**o **o**r t**h**e** P**l**o**t** i**t** w**a**s b**a**s**e**d o**n** O**k**a**n**e **G**a **N**ai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. **

**Warning: **I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

YR: last chapter I wrote he would buy her for 5 thousand yen I am wrong! I should have write 500 thousand yen so- sorry for that!

* * *

**My Rant box**

Seriously, when I was reading the manga Okane Ga Nai, I totally fall in love with Kuba Homare- Homare Kuba (Fan Girl Squeal)… he is just so hot! I hate Kanou Somoku but I have to admit he is cool (I am not a hypocrite or anything). No offense to all the people who love him I just cannot stand him. =( even though he is the one who saved Ayase from the auction, still- I wanna Kuba for him! waaa…

* * *

…

**AGE DIFFERENCE**

**Sasuke 25**

**Kuba brothers 23**

**Naruto 18**

**

* * *

**

…

**Chapter 3**

**The way of Payment**

**

* * *

**

**·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ****•·**٠•●

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**..**

"What's wrong with boss these days?" Kuba Misao the guy who only think straight, asking his big brother who's currently busy working on his paper works. Kuba Homare shrug, "He is kind of scarier than usual, what was his problem?" Misao asked his brother again before seating on his desk just beside his brother's stall. Their boss Sasuke Uchiha the leader of Uchiha Financial firm, a secretly boss of the Underground Yakuza Group who owns whole Konoha is scarier than before. They don't know what happen but after last week when they rescue some girl name Naruto Uzumaki he become scarier than they thought he could be.

"He could almost kill someone with that aura of him." Misao once again commented while his brother Homare massage the bridge of his nose he could feel an impending headache is coming.

…

"If you don't shut up he will throw you in Tokyo bay."

Misao finishes eating his sandwich before deciding to talk again he has very unreadable-straight look on his face, "Where is boss by the way?" He doesn't have to wait for answer when Sasuke came out of his office with a menacing scowl on his face. "You two guys are blood-related right!" Sasuke started while the twins shivered, they could feel their boss's irritation and anger. Gulping, they nod in unison. "Uh, well yeah since we are twins" Homare answered while looking at his identical twin Misao.

….

"For example one of you is a really dreadful guy who doesn't give a damn about the other and would betray him…I gave my kindness to the victim who didn't even notice the fact that she's been cheated. Which one you will trust the blood-related human trash or ME, the outsider, but full of goodwill." The twins look at Sasuke, they could feel the dark aura he was releasing it was like, _'YOU! CHOOSE ME!, SASUKE WHO IS FULL OF GOODWILL WITH AN EXPRESSION OF WANTING TO KILL 2-3 PEOPLE JUST NOW EVEN IF YOU SAY SO.'_

After seems like eternity, Homare Kuba breaks the silence, he cough before answering, "Well, uh due to what we do for living, betrayal between relatives are often occur that's why I don't think people should be reliant, even on relatives- however, even if it's understood isn't it natural for humans to give their trust?"

…

"WHY?" Sasuke and Misao asked in unison.

_Sasuke- The man who doesn't accept betrayal no matter who it is._

_Misao- the man who only think straight_

_They are people with no sense of humanity _

_...  
_

(A.N: insert snicker from the author LMAO)

...

The twins watched Sasuke as he sighed putting the stack of folders on the twins desk, "I'm going upstairs for awhile but be ready because once I go down we will start the business transaction." He said strictly before going out of his office. Once he was gone, the two brothers look at each other, "What's with that all about?"

"Something's really wrong with boss since last week…"

"No, isn't he evil than usual?"

…

Homare twitch in annoyance his brother is so talkative than his usual attitude before, "Just get back to work, stop being so nosy."

…

* * *

**·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ****•·**٠•●

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸**

"_Damn, I hate this feelings…I hate this…this is the first time that I actually feel this…why doesn't she just give up on hoping she could see that low-life trash? Why the hell she still trust him after he had done to her? He betrayed her but still—" _Sasuke thought, it's very frustrating for his side to believe that Naruto trust her so-called relative even if he betrayed her'. Selling her in an auction in hope that the money he will earn to sell his cousin could pay the half of his debt.

…_DAMN DAMN DAMN!... _ever since that incident last week, even though she is hiding it he knows that she's crying every night. He is not a lunatic person who will make her suffer or to inflict any physical pain, for god freaking sake he love her! He couldn't possibly hurt her! Sasuke clenches his fist; he will prove to Naruto that her cousin Kyuubi is nothing but a rotten scum. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a crash from the kitchen Sasuke immediately run towards the kitchen to see what's happening when he does, he saw Naruto wearing his white polo shirt, soaking wet, he gulp, he could see what's underneath the clothes. "What happen?" he asked, he saw her jump in surprise, it's been one week since she started living'with Sasuke but still she hadn't still comfortable with him. Well how can you be comfortable when you are with the person who raped you?

..

Naruto look down, "I- I am s-sorry, I- I will anou- I…" She stuttered, the man's presence is making her feel uncomfortable. She cannot even look on his eyes because she is too scared to do so. "It's alright let the room service clean that mess, come with me to the living room I will discuss something with you." Sasuke said sternly as he went out of the kitchen, hoping Naruto take his hint and follow him.

Sasuke sat at the lounger while Naruto sat across of his direction; he stared at her for a minute before throwing something on her, "Wh- what is this?" Naruto asked as she holds the white envelope on her hands.

…

"Your debt."

"Huh.."

"Your 4 billion debt, I hope you still remember." Naruto look down, she remembers the debt, and how could she possibly pay that big amount of money?

_**"Listen Naruto because I will not repeat this again. From now on I will buy you for five hundred thousand yen each time we have sex…"**_

Naruto shook her head eyes wide shot, _"No, I can't- no- not that kind of payment…I will not-"_

"The interest is ten percent." Sasuke said as he continues to explain.

…

"Ten percent"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, Ten percent interest every ten days, the interest is being calculated starting on the first day of the loan. For example, you have borrowed 120 billion it is actually 132 billion to begin with. And the interest is 13.2 billion every 10 days. Which equals to 39.6 billion in a month, by rules you have to actually have to at least pay the interest amount every 10 days but don't worry I will give you an exemption." Naruto paled, how could she possibly pay that? There's too many numbers appearing on her head already. _132 billion- 13.2 billion in every 10 days? how can she possibly pay that? if she work she will receive her salary every end of the month, and even she receive her salary the interest of the debt is already increasing. Moreover, her salary will still not enough to pay the debt._

Sasuke smiled, "Do you understand Naruto?"

"Its- it's impossible to— what should I do with that kind of amount I-" Naruto gasped she just found herself being pinned down the couch with Sasuke straddling her. She trembled when she feels something hard on her thigh. She blushes and looks away, Sasuke smirk, "Don't worry Naruto just like I said before I will buy you 500,000 each time right?"He said as he lean closer to her, until their noses touching. Naruto can feel Sasuke's hand travelling underneath her clothes. She tried to push him away but he caught her hands pinning both of her hands above her head.

"You have a great job remember Naruto?"

"No, don't- pl- Please take- take off your hands…" she arch her back as pleasure run throughout her senses, she could feel him smirk on her skin while he planting kisses on her neck. "Why? Didn't I do it perfectly last time? It's going to feel good don't worry." He said huskily making her shiver.

"No, please- I"

…

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Okay this is the end of the chapter =) I will let you guys wonder what are they doing at the end of the chapter. =) sorry I don't do Lemons, limes, Smut okay…I'm still innocent in that kind of field so I don't know what are they doing in that kind of situation so- I gotta go!**

**Please leave a review! and btw, thanks for all the people who read and reviewed the last 2 chapters! Vitwo and Mitsuki all of you rules!  
**

…


	4. Danger Ahead

**S**h**a**c**k**l**e**d** L**o**v**e'

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

_._

**N**a**r**u**t**o **U**z**u**m**a**k**i** i**s** a **u**n**i**v**e**r**s**i**t**y **s**t**u**d**e**n**t **h**e**r** c**o**u**s**i**n** K**y**u**u**b**i** b**e**t**r**a**y**s **a**n**d** s**e**l**l**s **h**e**r** i**n **a**na**u**c**t**i**o**n** t**o** s**e**t**t**l**e** h**i**s **d**e**b**t**s**; **S**a**s**u**k**e **U**c**h**i**h**a **b**o**u**g**h**t **h**e**r **f**o**r 1.**2** b**i**l**l**i**o**n **y**e**n**. **N**o**w** t**o **k**e**e**p **N**a**r**u**t**o** fo**r** h**i**m**s**e**l**f h**e** u**s**e**s h**e**r** d**e**b**t** t**o** f**o**r**c**e **h**e**r** t**o l**iv**e w**it**h h**i**m** a**n**d s**e**l**l** h**e**r b**o**d**y** t**o** h**i**m f**o**r 5**0**0,**0**0**0** y**e**n e**a**c**ht**im**e** t**h**e**y** h**a**v**e** s**e**x.**

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: I **d**o **n**o**t** o**w**n N**a**r**u**t**o **o**r t**h**e** P**l**o**t** i**t** w**a**s b**a**s**e**d o**n** O**k**a**n**e **G**a **N**ai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. **I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter please!

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Evil E. Evil**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Danger Ahead..**

* * *

"Something definitely happen to boss again." Kuba Misao said monotonously to his brother while drinking his coffee. Its there lunch break. Motionlessly eating his food while looking at his brother who just broke a pencil in half. "If you want to know ask boss right away." the older Kuba said while getting his pen out of his suit pocket.

"No way." Misao said right away, he wouldn't even dare to ask that to Sasuke. Or else Tokyo bay is waiting for that unfortunate man.

"So, what's boss plan was he's going to keep that girl? Its been a week.." the older twin twitched a vein popping up his head. Obviously, irritated by his younger twin brother who's asking unnecessary things to him over and over.

"So, its true Sasuke has dirty little secret and he's keeping a girl on his condo unit!" an amused voice said from their back. The twins turn back to face the pink-haired best friend of their boss.

"Haruno-san!"

the pinkette smiled evilly, "Now.. now.. I finally have something to tease him about!" she said with an amuse chuckle, "Thank you twins!" she said walking off to Sasuke's office. Sakura barged in the office. Without any consent, she saw the blonde girl seating on one of the sofa. While Sasuke was seating on his swivel chair.

* * *

"Now Sasuke I heard that your keeping a girl in your care!" Sakura said scandalizing the very idea. She then cupped Naruto's chin inspecting her simultaneously, "Do you want to work on my bar? You are a treasure I'm sure my patron customer's will like you." Sakura said holding both Naruto's hand to hers.

"What are you doing here Moster-san!" Sasuke said twitching in anger. "And who told you to come here on my office without my permission." he said but Sakura ignored him much of his dismay.

"So what now? By the way, tell me your name," she demanded.

"Uhm, m-my name is Uzumaki Naruto." she stuttered.

"Oh, you're so cute Naru-chan!" Sakura said pinching her cheeks playfully.

"Stop doing that to her you stupid." Sasuke said breaking the two girls apart.

Sakura's blood boil, "Don't be such a spoil sport Sasuke and share Naru-chan to me!" she said accusingly.

"Stop shouting on my office! You're so freaking loud. Kuba! Come here and kick this girl off my building." Sasuke shouted.

"Which Kuba? Me?" Kuba Misao point to himself.

"Yes, you." he said.

"Hey, wait you can't just kick me out of here." The pinkette protested while seating down Sasuke's swivelled chair. "that's my chair. You idiot." he said twitching in anger.

"I'm here to tell you that my father and I are proposing a new business venture with you." she said directly towards Sasuke.

"Who said I want to team up with you and your dad in a new business." Sasuke said his voice full of sarcasm.

"You're sharp when it comes to business and don't deny that you're a money monster so yes we need you in this venture." Sasuke scoffed not really convince of her words.

"What if I refused."

"Then, my dad will revoked his stock of shares in your company."

"That damn old man.." Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Fine.." he said begrudgingly.

"You need to go there five this afternoon." Sakura said standing up to her seat and approach the clueless blonde once again. "You sure you don't want to work on my bar? You'll be famous instantly."

"Ah.. I'm.." Naruto doesn't know what to say.

"She's not allowed to, so go out of my building now!"

"You're so cruel!" Sakura cried out.

* * *

Outside the building that afternoon, "Kuba, make sure you bring Naruto home on my unit." Sasuke said telling the older twin what he needs to do.

"Yes, boss." he simply answered.

"Naruto.." he called out.

"Uh, y-yes.." Naruto stuttered looking down refusing to look on the older man's intimidating obsidian eyes. Sasuke sighed and cupped her chin and manoeuver her face to look at him. But her sapphire eyes still refuse to look at him straight in the eyes. His other hand traces her pinkish and pouting lips.

"S-Sasuke-san..hmm.." she gasped her eyes widen at the sudden action. Sasuke take this opportunity to force his tongue inside hers. The kiss is so deep that Naruto is concern that she'll soon suffocate. Their mixed saliva dripping down her chin.

While they're kissing the older Kuba was blushing and a bit awkward of what's happening on his environment. Some pedestrian's are starting to noticed the two kissing in public as if no one's around. Fortunately, before the crowd before them started Sasuke broke the kiss as their lungs protested and demands air.

"I'll see you later." he said as he hopped inside his car and drive away leaving the two alone.

"Uh, shall we go now Uzumaki-san?" Kuba Homare asked the younger girl.

"Umm.. yes, let's go.." Naruto said shyly and so embarrassed to look at the older man.

* * *

Not so far away from them, a second pair of crimson eyes watched them from afar. A middle aged man scrutinized the blonde haired girl, His stern eyes reflected the air of a man who had been hardened by many obstacles in order to achieve his goals.

"Master, should we go home now?" the assistant asked his employer dutifully.

"Now, I could take my revenge against you Uchiha Sasuke." he said darkly as he set Sasuke's picture on fire.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter sucks and looks like been rush. Yes, its rush. Please no flames! Review Please!


	5. Possession

**~Shackled Love~**

* * *

**This chapter is for Inotiramaker!**

"Aw, you're so beautiful Naru-chan!" Sakura said in dreamy state while Sasuke just snorted, but at the back of his head, he agreed to the pinkette's comment. Naruto is quiet beautiful in her outfit it really fits her well.

"Um.. thank you." Sakura hold Naruto's both hands together lifting it up as she shook her head in disagreement, "You really don't want to work on my store? You look really good so beautiful you'd be popular in no time you'd sell well!" the pinkette said grasping the blonde's hands together to hers.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance a vein popping out of his forehead, "I told you she wasn't allowed to work." He said angrily while thorwing the fashion magazine over the coffee table.

Sakura huff in annoyance, "You know what you're such a jerk!"

"Whatever.." Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

"Anyway I hope you'd wear these clothes you'd be sooo fabulous just like me hohoho..." Sakura said laughing like a maniac.

"Argh finally that woman is gone..." Sasuke said sitting comfortably on the lounger once the pink haired girl is out dealing with her would take lots of his energy. "So Naruto..." he called out the blonde girl watching her as she fix the clothes up putting it back inside the paper bag.

"Y-Yes..."

"Do you like the clothes I bought for you..." Sasuke asked while blowing the smoke out of his mouth. _" __He seems down these days so I was hoping to change her mood but I guess calling Sakura over is a big mistake..." _he thought intently looking at her. "Don't mind Sakura if you don't like the clothes just throw it away, I'll get you something nicer tomorrow.."

"T-That's not it!" Naruto said desperately while tugging his sleeves. "I-If its clothes...I have them...I-If I go back to my apartment..Um you see Its such a waste to buy new clothes s-since I have enough at home p-please let me return home once..." she paused on what she was saying when the raven cut her off.

"I'll sell that apartment shortly.." Naruto trembled her sapphire orbs wavering.

"R-Really then please let me get my belongings.." She said her hands clutching to her chest her hands shaking at the thought of her apartment being sell off.

"Its not necessary since all your things will be eradicated.."

"E-Eradicated?"

"They'll be destroyed in return I'd buy you new onces." Sasuke said throwing his cigarette over the ash tray. "Wait!" Naruto said desperately both hands holding on to the his clothes.

"M-My things..." Her voice cracking at the thought of her belongings being destroyed tears gathering. In return Sasuke grabbed her chin roughly his face darken his onyx eyes narrowed dangerously, "Your stuff doesn't exist in this world anymore from the day I bought you...your everything became **mine **besides there's nothing valuable isn't it all rubbish?" with that tears started to cascade down the blonde's tan cheeks her whole body trembling uncontrollably.

Sasuke was a bit surprise when she saw her tears then embrace him against his chest, "Shit! I told you I'd buy you anything! Isn't that good enough? Don't say something like this anymore!" Sasuke said as the blonde continue to sob on his chest.

* * *

**The Next day**

Sasuke couldn't concentrate on his work since the blonde's crying face has been all on his mind since this morning, he lean back on his sit brushing his raven locks in irritation,

"_**Please let me go back to my apartment!"**_

"_I knew she's going to say it someday but it's all because I can't stop worrying about her running away even just a bit I want to keep Naruto away from the things that will remind her of her old life.." _Sasuke thought to himself but then something on his mind came up he chuckled sardonically.

"_I'm so stupid! I need to pull my emotions at bay I'm talking about me for heaven sakes! Its true that I was harsh but I know what I was doing is for her sake..." _

"Um.. boss we've arrived..." Misao informed his boss.

"Alright Misao go back to the office I will just check Naruto..."

"Yes boss understood.."

Once Sasuke arrived outside his apartment he turned to twist the doorknob but he was shock when the door was unlocked. He went inside to check on Naruto but the apartment is empty. Slowly he clenched his fist...

* * *

**Naruto's old apartment.**

"Who said you could leave the house..." Sasuke said leaning his arm against the doorframe towering over the kneeling blonde on the floor. Naruto trembled in fear when she saw him raise his hands. _'She really is going to escape me!' _He said to himself as he saw a duffel bag over her lap. He grabbed her shoulder upwards making her wince in pain.

"No matter where you go, I'm going to find you! Don't think you can run away from me!" Sasuke said angrily while tightening his hold on her shoulders. "N-No this is.." Naruto tried to explain as the things inside her bag fell on the floor. Sasuke looks down only to see a series of photo's scattered on the floor one of them are the blonde's baby picture with her parents.

"I-I'm sorry for coming to the apartment myself but no matter what there are some things that I want to keep before they get thrown away..." Naruto said hugging the photo albums close to her chest like it was her life.

"So you got out when I was working..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Naruto stuttered.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke said brushing his raven locks in frustration.

* * *

**Back to Sasuke's Apartment**

Sasuke use his free hand to cup Naruto's face, turning the beautiful visage to face him as he crushed his lips towards hers. Pushing down his tongue seeking for entrance, Naruto kept her lips closed but Sasuke bit her lips, gasping, he used this advantage to slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern. Sasuke controlled the pace until he broke the kiss as their lungs demanded air. Both panting.

"You're mine Naruto." lust is obvious on his voice, pressing his hard on against her. Now Naruto is fully aware of Sasuke's arousal. She stop herself from moaning when Sasuke started to suck on her neck and lick her earlobe while his free hand travel down her body.

"N-No please stop!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but he caught her wrist bringing it down once again. Sasuke pulled Naruto's body closer to his and rubbed his body against hers. Naruto mewled and wailed underneath the raven. Arching her back in pure pleasure, Sasuke then broke the kiss and moved lower to suck on her pink nipples.

"Nnh.. aahh..S-Sasuke-san.." Naruto cried out softly, now all of defiance evaporated off her system and found herself submmiting on Sasuke's will. His free hand travel down coating his fingers with Naruto's excess cum and slowly insert it inside the blonde's entrance. Naruto gasped at the sudden action arching her back in pure adulterated lust her lips came out a silent scream. Sasuke is amazed by the tightness within the girl even though they have sex constantly Naruto is tight as ever.

Naruto moaned and jerked up wildly as she suddenly hit a certain spot. She cried out in ecstasy as a shock of pleasure running down her spine. Naruto gulped when she saw Sasuke spread her legs wider and a line himself up her entrance. With one quick thrust he sheeted himself savoring the pleasured scream out of the blonde beneath him. Throwing both tan legs on his shoulders as he continued thrusting in and out the hot cavern. Naruto screamed as the pleasure doubled when Sasuke bend down even further wrapping his both arms around the blond bringing their sweaty body together. Naruto cried out, hugging Sasuke tightly. The pleasure is unbearable. Sasuke latched his lips on her ears nipping and licking it at the same time, "It doesn't hurt right Naruto." he said between each thrust.

"Ah.. ah. Ngh.. hah..ahh.." Skin slapped against skin and their voices, deep grunt mingled in the air. Sasuke made sure to stroke the blond's sweet spot each time. He's work is fruitful as he felt Naruto's hands on his back clawing it as he hit her sweet spot harder than before. Naruto rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder burying her face on it as she cried out in pleasure. As she felt Sasuke speeding up drastically. "Ah..ahh.." Naruto screamed as she released herself between their bodies, her cum dripping down her inner thighs down to her inner legs and the mattress. Aware of Sasuke still thrusting inside her.

"Naruto your mine..."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Plot it was based on Okane Ga Nai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this story!

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Filler: Prying Neighbors

**~Shackled Love~**

* * *

**Filler Chapter**

**The Prying Neighbors**

* * *

"Aren't you done with packing?" Sasuke asked once again he was been waiting for the blonde to pack her things. They've been on her old apartment for hours and because of boredom...and waiting for her to get her stuffs he started to pick up random things and presto one of them are Naruto's baby photos and he wouldn't admit it out loud he was actually enjoying seeing her pictures.

"Umm..Sasuke-san...I'm finished packing the-" Naruto pause when she saw the older man looking on what of her photo albums, immediately her face flushed in embarrassment. "Ah! No my picture please don't look at it!" she said trying to get the album away from the raven's hold but he just lift it out of her reach.

"No way...I like looking at your photo...you're kind of cute huh..." Sasuke complimented with a teasing grin on his face.

"No I'm not cute at all!" Naruto argued her face bright red in embarrassment. This is the first time someone complimented her so it's kind of new to her and the feeling of it was making her heart beat erratically. She yelp when suddenly the raven pull her pinning her down her messed up bed (courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke himself) while he towered above her.

"Let's do it..." He said with a smile then leaning down to place soft kisses on her neck.

Naruto's eyes widen, the walls of her apartment is so thin her neighbors will definitely hear them. "N-No Sasuke-san..." she said while trying to push him away from her but he paid no heed. She gasped as she felt his hands under her shirt and his other free hand cupping her breast. Sasuke was about to get her naked when suddenly they heard the door being pounded countless of times.

"Urgh..." Sasuke is pissed who the hell would interrupt his fun right now?! He'll definitely make them pay for disturbing him** once** he get his hands on them.

**POUND!**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan! Its me Hayasaka and my friends we cooked too much of dinner so we're giving it to you!"

Naruto and Sasuke could hear them giggling and kyaaing on the other side of the door. The blonde blushes. She couldn't go at this place anymore as they definitely heard them having sex last time here. She have no face to show them anymore...and it was Sasuke's **fault** and his sex drive! Sasuke fumed as he stood up from straddling the blonde ignoring his obvious hard on and stomped towards the door opening it only to reveal the three old ladies who're obviously trying to hide their prying smile and giggles.

Sasuke twitched an angry vein popping out of his forehead these people interrupted his fun just for this? "GET OUT! DON'T DISTURB US!" he roared angrily making them stepped back a mile away.

"S-Sorry ikemen-san we're just here to give you food!" one of them apologize while handing him the plate of food.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE DON'T NEED IT!" Sasuke turned at his side when the flustered blonde pull his arm back down then turned to face the three

"Umm... t-thanks Hayasaka-san..." Naruto thanked them as she accepted the food.

"Oh... Naru-chan you're boyfriend is scarily hot..." the other woman said with a dreamy face.

"Hearing that from an old woman creeps me out!" Sasuke cringe as he turn around and went inside the apartment. "Those girls are worst than a Okama..." he muttered underneath his breath.

"Thanks again for the food everyone I have to-"

"Wait Naru-chan!" one of them grabbed her arm then put something on her palm.

"Use it! It'll come in handy later!" Hayasaka said before bringing the other two women with her.

"Ho ho ho..."

"Use it carefully!"

"Kyaa!"

"I can't wait to hear them later!"

* * *

Naruto was puzzled but chose to ignore it but one second later when she opened her hand to look on the thing Hayasaka gave her. She paled her hand automatically started to shake.

"What the hell is wrong with you..." Sasuke peaked on her shoulders but when he saw the thing on the blonde haired girl's hand he grinned wickedly.

"T-This is..."

"Condom will come and handy! Come to think of it those old farts weren't useless after all...let's go use it now!" he said pulling the blonde with him shoving her on top of the bed.

"W-Wait...Sasuke-san weren't we suppose to pack things?"

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Na..we can do it later for now satisfy me first..."

"N-No wait Sasuke-san!"

* * *

**And the morning after...**

Naruto woke up naked her body full of love bites while Sasuke sleeping soundly next to her... and that moment she swore not to go back her apartment ever again...

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Naru-chan we cooked too much breakfast!"

"We're here to give it to you!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Plot it was based on Okane Ga Nai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and added this fic to their fav and alert list! Love ya all!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. I Will Not Give You To Anyone

**~Shackled Love~**

**Shirahane Aikawa**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"I Won't Give You to Anyone..."**

* * *

Shackled Love

"Really? I could go to go back to University?" Naruto asked the raven in surprise she was so happy...no overjoyed hearing him that he was letting her go back to school. But she was taken a back when a smirked grace on the raven's handsome face.

"Don't be so happy...I have rules...you need to obey you know..." he said while lighting his cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

"Uh...I see..."

"First...put this on..." Sasuke said tossing a small box to the blonde's lap.

"Umm...what's this?" Naruto said holdingf the box curiously on her hand.

"Open it..." He said shrugging his shoulders. Naruto's sapphire orbs widen as she opened the box it was a pair of silver earrings it was on a shape of Uchiha crest with a small ruby stone in the middle of it.

"T-This is..."

"Heh- don't worry I gave it to you so its for free..." he said with a chuckle once he saw her expression, "But..." he continued on, his face darkening making the blonde scared a little, "If you lose it your dead..." he said enjoying his cigarette.

"Y-Yes understood." She stuttered.

"Good..." Sasuke said with a pleasant smile sooo pleasant that it's kind of scary to look at...

* * *

After an hour, Sasuke saw Naruto standing by the table humming to herself while wrapping her books happily he grinned wickedly...

the blonde yelp as she felt being hug from behind (Yes obviously it was Sasuke who else would hug her like that?)

"U-Umm Sasuke-san?"

"I need you now..." He said whispering to her ear hotly making her shiver he then started to nibbling her earlobe then trail a long sensual lick on her neck while his other hand traveling underneath her shirt pinching and rubbing her surprisingly erect nipples.

Bad! Naruto is getting aroused her body starting to shake her legs threatening to give up as the plesure is too much for her to bear. "B-But we can't today..tom...row...ah..." she bit her lip preventing herself from moaning but the raven clearly didn't appreciate it as a revenge he bit her where he shoulders and next meet making her wince in pain. Gasping as she felt as his hands slipping inside her panties.

"Don't worry I'll let you sleep..." he said huskily while pushing her body over their shared bed.

"R-Really?" She asked hopefully her face flushed , her sapphire eyes becoming hazy because of their activity.

"Yeah after I'm satiated..."

* * *

"Ugh...hmm..." Sasuke growled covering his mouth as blonde (Yes! Giving him a head) sucking him full putting all his length inside her mouth grinding her teeth on the tips of his erection deliberately sucking and licking his length, she then in one fluid motion deep throated him earning another deep growl to come out of his lips.

"_Come on please...cum already..." _Naruto thought she then continue sucking on it for another couple of minutes she was about to repeat what she was doing when the raven grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked quiically as she let go of his length with a loud pop the raven didn't answer her instead he shove her over the bed.

* * *

Creak Creak.. Creak...

"Ugh...Ahh..."

Naruto's legs over the raven's shoulder her other leg dangling in the air as the older man thrust inside her both groaning and moaning filled up the air the head board slamming against the wall. Naruto held on the raven tightly as she felt something burning at the pit of her stomach. She's close...

"No... we cum together..." He growled flipping her in her stomach stilling his movements making the blonde cry out in frustration.

"P-Please Sasuke-san..."

"No..." He said denying her of release thrusting in her agonizingly slow.

"Please..."

"Beg for it..." He said hotly on her ear.

SADIST! Sasuke is a sadist! But she desperately needs release and if begging is the only way for him to do it...NO! Naruto shook her head, this is not her at all...she will never beg for it..there's no way but its so painful why would someone put her in that kind of situation?

"What now...Na-ru-to..." Sasuke teased her one again snapping his hips to hers making her moan...

"_Heh- making her cry like this turns me on..." Sasuke thought to himself._

"Please Sasuke=san..."

"Heh- No Naruto...not that..." He said nibbling her earlobe "Say something dirty...and I might consider..." he continued on sadistically.

Naruto flushed, "S-Say something dirty?" if her face is already flushed because of their activity, now her face is as bright as tomato in embarrassment.

"Like how you want it hard and deep...like how you want me to fuck you..." he said teasingly its not as if he was expecting her to say those words he knows the blone she wouldn't say such things he just couldn't help but to tease a naïve girl like this it's actually fun/

"Please fuck me.." Sasuke was shocked did he just heard her say that his face darken at the sight of her flushed face it was erotic its making him even more excited.

"Y-You provoke me...don't complain later!"

"Eh...wait..."

* * *

**Next Morning**

university students that are wandering around the vicinity stopped on what they were doing and started to stare at the blonde and it's starting to make her self concious.

"W-Wait..." she gasped as she rubbed her neck, maybe they could see the marks on her neck but no she made sure no one would see it as she decided to wear a turtle neck today. "But maybe they're looking at Kuba-san..." she thought to herself while turning to look at the older man. Kuba-san is good looking too like Sasuke-san so..."

"Something the matter Uzumaki-san?" Kuba asked as he noticed her looking at him.

She shook her head, "N-No...nothing is wrong and please Kuba-san call me Naruto..." Kuba's face flushed at the image of her smiling face turning his face away hiding his blushing face.

"Kuba-san, are you okay?" Naruto called out once he didn't responded to her question.

"N-No...I'm fine let's just go..." Kuba said returning to his stoic facade.

"B-But wait Kuba-san!" Naruto tried to touch his arm but he brushed her hand away off him.

"Kuba-san?" Naruto looks hurt but then she realized maybe he doesn't like being touch like that by a stranger.

"Uh..sorry what is it?" Kuba apologized.

Umm.. well I could go to my classroom alone so..you don't need to..."

"No..." that was Kuba's quick answer.

"Eh..."

"Boss strictly ordered me to bring you here until outside your classroom..." he said his tone sounds like a robotic white collared businessman.

"Uh...I see..."

* * *

"This is it..." Naruto thought once they're outside her assigned homeroom.

"All right then...I'll fetch you later Naruto-san please wait here until I come..." Kuba said dutifully before deciding to go back to the office.

"Wait Kuba-san!" She called out grabbing his sleeves.

"W-What is it..." Kuba asked nervously.

"T-Thanks for bringing me here...and I'm sorry for disturbing you from your work...I know your busy working for Sasuke-san..so I'm really-"

"Its fine...this is also work so it doesn't matter at all..." he said dismissively.

"E-Even so...you spare me time to bring me here right? So thank you!" She insisted

"Y-Yeah whatever I you say Naruto-san I have to go...excuse me..." Kuba said bowing to her before he walk away.

Naruto frowned, "Did I do something wrong? Kuba-san seems rather evasive..."

"Hey! Is that Naruto?!" the blonde turn around to see her friends waving at her like a silly little children.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

After their second class is over the group went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch...

"Urgh, I really hate math! I can't understand it!" Asahina complained stabbing her brocolli in anger.

"If you can't understand math aren't you stupid..." Kanazawa said bluntly.

Asahina twitched, "W-What did you just say KANAZAWA!" Asahina growled

"Now..now guys please stop fighting..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well they're always like this..." Kengo muttered while eating his hamburger.

"Y-Yeah you're right Kengo..." Naruto can't help but to agree.

Ring Ring...

All four turned to the blonde as the ringing sound is coming to her direction (apparently) the blonde picked up her phone (Another gift from Sasuke obviously) she then look at the screen.

**One Message**

"Naruto you have a phone?" Asahina asked

"Y-Yeah...a relative gave it to me..." she reasoned out she couldn't possibly say it was given to her by Sasuke since the guy was the notorious and infamous Yakuza of Shinjuku. They've definitely think she's in trouble or something.

"Want to exchange email address Naruto?"

"Um...I-I'm sorry the phone is not really mine so..." She stuttered.

"Uh...its fine we understand..."

"Thanks..."

**From: UchihaAlmighty23 **

**To: NarutoOrangelover **

**"If you cheat, I'll kill that guy..."**

**-End Message-**

"Its a threat message..." Naruto paled

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Umm who're you mister?" Kanazawa asked calmly.

"I am..." Kuba tried to introduce himself but the blonde quickly grab his arm pulling him with her.

"Naruto-san?"

"P-Please just don't say anything..." She pleaded hugging the older man's arm against her chest.

"I-I see..."

"Uh.. who's this guy..." Asahina asked once again.

"He looks well respected..."

"Umm.. this is Kuba-san a relative!"

"A relative?" Kanazawa repeated.

"He doesn't look like one..." Ida said monotonously.

""Uh..anyway guys we have to go...see ya!"

"She's in a hurry..." Kanazawa concluded as they watch the blonde pulling the older guy with her.

"Hey wait where is Kengo?" Asahina said looking for their 'missing' friend.

"Huh? Isn't he here awhile ago?"

"A relative huh...who'd believe that obvious lie..." Ida muttered.

"Thank god he didn't see me..."

* * *

**That Night**

"Don't look so happy while talking about other men..." Sasuke snapped making the blonde pause on her story.

"Eh..."

"Come to think of it I forgot to add something to the rule...that every night I have to check your body to make sure you're aren't touch by any other man..."

"I wouldn't!"

"I'm not so sure that's why I'd check you later..."

"B-But..."

"Anyway let me see the homework you can't understand I'd help you with it..." He said leaning his back on the sofa comfortably.

"Y-Yes...thanks... I'll just get my notes..."

"Don't be so thankful...I don't give help freely...you're so naive..." Sasuke said grinning wickedly.

Naruto sweatdropped she doesn't like where this heading, "Y-Yes I think so too..." she said while rummaging on her book bag.

"Well if you got 70 percent lower you'd give me a blow job..." he said seriously...

"Eh!"

"But no worries..." he said now grinning again, "If you got 70 percent above I'd have you moaning entire night..."

"W-We'll end up doing it no matter what the outcome is?!"

"Shut up you can't refuse such hunk like me!"

"I'd rather not say anything..." she thought picking up her math notebook a paper then drop from inside it.

"Eh..a paper?" she then picked it up and open it... she was shock at the writing inside it.

**"I will not give you to anyone..."**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Plot it was based on Okane Ga Nai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter I LOVE you all! anyway so what do you think guys of this chapter?! Tell me!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. Obsession Part 1

**~Shackled Love~**

**Shirahane Aikawa**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke sighed it has been a long day of work for him and finally he could relax after eating dinner alone since when he came back Naruto is asleep much for his dismay, so this night he was kind of grouchy his 'the Queen of Okama' friend wasn't even a big help. The pinkette just keep coming on his office unannounced and feeling at home in it. "That freaking Okama I'd kill her." Sasuke grumbled picking up his clutch bag noticing that aside for documents a bulky small book was inside it. He pull it out revealing a small orange book he frown at the writings on it.

**'Gentle Animal Owning Guide' **

An angry vein popped out of his forehead, "What the hell is this..." he said flipping the book open scanning it as he read the first few paragraph, **"Advance training guide first day...In a new environment, they will feel stressed. Let's be quiet and avoid touching. Also since they are small and delicate, violence is forbidden..."** Sasuke twitched remembering what he did to the blonde the first day he brought her home from the underground auction shop.

**RAPE AT THE FIRST DAY**

Sasuke's face darken remembering that time he did that thing to the blonde,"Urgh, Isn't this hopeless? I will kill that Queen okama once I see her again..." He said in irritation. That pinked haired woman was making fun of him. He'll make sure to give her the piece of his mind later.

"Uh Sasuke-san welcome back..." Sasuke jumped on his sit a little he wasn't aware that she woke up, was he that noisy while reading the book?.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you for dinner...I fell asleep while studying..." Naruto explained while fixing her disheveled blonde locks.

"No I'm fine just go back to sleep you have school right..." Sasuke said now he noticed that the blonde was only wearing his t-shirt, blood threatening to spill out of his nose. He can't believe what he was seeing it was a kare shirt! **(1) **his Naruto was just so cute!_ "I want to touch her, kiss her..._" but then he paused remembering what the book said.

"**Let's be quiet and avoid touching"**

"Sasuke-san?"

"N-Nothing...I'm going back to work sleep now..." Sasuke said while picking up his clutch bag and walk towards the door leaving the clueless blonde behind. He will go anywhere far from Naruto as far as possible if he didn't he will end up pushing her down the bed. "Urgh, why do I have to do this now?" He wondered since he already did made love with her countless of times. So why would he do this just now?

_"Damn it...whatever just like people say 'It's better late than never'."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Flash back**

_ "Danna-sama the key of maintaing the balance in a relationship especially if the guy is sex maniac and perverted guy like you is... self-control!" Sakura said like she was an expert._

_"Wanna die now Sakura?!" _

_End Flash back_

"Anyway I just have to try that Queen okama's way for now..." Sasuke muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**That Morning...**

"Good morning Danna!" Sakura greeted merrily the obviously sleepless raven she knotted her brows noticing his eyes. "Oh my! My precious danna-sama you look like a panda now hohoho..." Sasuke twitched the way this lady laugh pissed him off. Yes he didn't have much sleep last night so instead of forcing himself to sleep he decided to pull an allnighter. He doesn't know that suppressing sexual urges was like this and it's hard for him but for the sake of Naruto's feelings he'll do it.

"Danna-sama? You still alive?" Sakura said circling on the still raven poking him at the cheeks.

Sasuke twitched, "Quit poking me or I'll kill you!"

Sakura squealed, "Oh Danna-sama I didnt know your this affectionate you're SUCH a bad boy no wonder my girls worship you..." she said batting her eyelashes. Sasuke turned green this pinkette's 'Girls' are Okama's that's why he call her queen okama since he manage a bar like that and every time he was there to meet up with her for business those 'girls' was always trying to have a piece of him. One time one of those 'girls' squeezed his butt and groped his chest making him send that particular person to hospital. He swore ever since that day he will never set his foot inside that place.

"Oh come on don't be like that Sasuke they just idolize you...but then please visit my girls they are getting lonely without you..." Sakura whined.

"Not gonna happen!" that was Sasuke's quick answer.

Sakura pouted, "Hey that was harsh..."

* * *

**At the University**

"That's weird I know I just put it here..." Naruto muttered while rummaging inside her bag.

"Something wrong Naru?" Asahina asked her friend while sipping on her grape carton juice.

"My bottle water is gone.." She answered looking up from her bag.

"Want me to buy you one? We're close to vending machine anyway..." Asahina offered.

Naruto shook her head, "No it's fine Kanna-chan I will get it back to our classroom besides I also forgot to get my notebook on my table so please go without me." she said with a smile.

"You sure? I could come with you..." Asahina insisted.

"No it's fine gotta go now see you tomorrow Kanna-chan!" Naruto said while running back towards their classroom.

"Okay bye!"

"Hey Uzumaki no running in the hallway!" a professor scolded the blonde.

"S-Sorry sir! But I'm in a hurry so-" Naruto said apologetically while maintaining her fast pace.

* * *

"Where is it? I know I just left it here..." Naruto got her notebook already but her bottle of water is missing she was sure she set it aside with her notes under her table but now the only thing left in it was her notebook. Where could that bottle be? Yeah it was only a bottle of water but it was bought by Sasuke for her and she doesn't know why but she treasures it.

"You still here..." She jumped on her place turning around to face her friend, Ida.

"H-Hey Ida-kun..."

"Looking for something?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something..." the taller boy said with edge on his voice.

"Yes what is it Ida-kun?"

"That man before who fetch you was it 'Sasuke-san'..."

Naruto was taken aback her sapphire orbs widen, _"How did Ida-kun know about Sasuke-san?" _So many things is running inside her head right now. How can she suppose to answer that but more importantly how did he know about him. She never spoke of Sasuke to any of them.

"Well...Naruto..."

"Uh..no didn't I tell you guys that guy was Kuba-san..." She answered nervously without looking at her friend's suspicious eyes.

"What's exactly your relationship with Kuba-san..." Ida said as he continue his interrogation.

"W-What are you saying Ida-kun, Kuba-san is a relative..." Naruto answered while hiding her lying eyes away from her friend she was becoming nervous and the atmosphere is changing it seems as if she was being held hostage under her friend's suspicious eyes.

"So Kuba-san is a relative.." Ida repeated.

"Y-Yeah..."

"So this 'Sasuke-san' I assume he was a relative too..."

"Yes..."

Ida's face darken, "So relatives on your side normally had sex with you..." Naruto blushed in shock she doesn't know what this blush on her face. Was it anger, shame or embarrassment of being caught? But why would Ida would know about this. "So base on your reaction I hit a nerve...I can't believe it..." he said as he grabbed the blonde's both shoulder shoving her on top of the table with him towering over his friend.

"I-Ida-kun..." She watched him as he pull out something on his pockets then raise it towards her.

"**Ah..Ngh ah.."**

"**Lift your hips, I'll do it the way you like it..."**

"**Ah.."**

"_What was that..." _Naruto thought as she continue listening to the tape recorder on Ida's hold.

"**Naruto..."**

"**Aah...S-Sasuke-san...please mooore..."**

"W-What that's..." Naruto was shocked was that voice just now was her?

"I've heard everything! The way you moan the voice your making when you came...the way you say this Sasuke-san's name over and over..."

Naruto's face was flushed, she couldn't believe this is happening...

"Damn it!" Ida cursed as he ripped the blonde's shirt in to two revealing his friend's tan skin with red pinkish marks every where.

"Those are..."

"N-No...don't look!" Naruto pleaded while trying to cover her expose chest her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't believe this is happening to her. "Ugh, please help!" She shouted but Ida covered her mouth she tried to struggle but he just tighten his grip on hers.

"Even if you scream no one is going to come now besides you basically done it already with that guy named Sasuke..."

"_What Ida-kun said just now...why...how would he know about Sasuke-san..."_

"To think that someone else cut in front of me...I should have taken you earlier even I have to force you..." Ida said he lean spreading the blonde's legs wider.

"_No...I'm scared please...someone...anybody...help!" _

Ida was about to dived in at the sweet treat before him when someone from behind pull his hair roughly then a strong arm on his neck putting him into a tight restraint.

"Cut it out...she is someone you can't lay your hands on..." Naruto opened her eyes slowly to see what's happening only to see her savior restraining her friend.

"K-Kuba-san!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Plot it was based on Okane Ga Nai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**(1) Kare Shirt:** An erotic sight of a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun... Done! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! And yes please like always...**

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Obsession Part 2

**~Shackled Love~**

**Shirahane Aikawa**

* * *

******Some Important Note: **Before I start, to my anonymous reviewer who said that 'I was promoting rape and that I was sick and miserable person' that's wrong! I'm **NOT** promoting rape and especially I know rape isn't love its violence I KNOW! but this IS only a story and it's apart of it! I'm not justifying that rape is right..and that something would develop from it NO! So please don't say such things... This fic is adapted to Okane Ga Nai.. Read it and you'd know why I wrote it here as well. Please don't judge me just because of what I wrote...

Thanks!

So anyway, here's chapter 8 of Shackled Love, for disclaimers and after notes see the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Obsession **

**[Part 2]**

**...**

* * *

Kuba opened the door wide enough door for the blonde to come in, earlier he was successful on restraining the friend of Naruto who tried to rape her. However he got away as she stopped him from running after him. He doesn't know why but every contact she had with him makes him feel strange.

"U-um thanks for bringing me home Kuba-san and... about what happened..." Naruto trailed off while clutching at the hem of the suit the older man lend her to cover her ripped clothes underneath.

"I have to report it to boss..." Kuba said turning around but he froze on his spot when he felt his hand being pulled back and yes being hugged by the blonde. "What are you..." he pause when he look up to her with a flush cheeks.

"P-Please don't tell Sasuke-san! Ida-kun is not the bad guy I'm sure he will never do this again so please!" Naruto pleaded, somehow the way she looks right now and the feeling on the back of his head he found himself leaning in..wanting to kiss the blonde but he stopped in midway remembering his words.

_"**Forget it, she's not someone you can lay your hands on..."**_

He turned away from her while clutching his chest.

"Kuba-san?"

"Just fix yourself now I will not tell anything to boss but you have to play along to my excuse." Kuba said without looking at the blonde.

"Y-Yes thank you Kuba-san!"

"Sure..."

* * *

"Welcome back" Naruto greeted as the raven entered the house.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked noticing the blonde's big eye-bags she looks like she hadn't much sleep at all.

"Umm...Sasuke-san looks like you don't have much sleep too.." She said pointing out at the raven's obviously tired onyx eyes.

"Ah.. I just decided to finish all my work so that I could spend time with you..." he reasoned out there's no way he would tell her that he was trying to stay away from her as much as possible so he could avoid doing H stuffs with her. And staying close to her would mean his resolve will just go to waste. Stupid Queen of Okama if depriving myself like wouldn't help he'll have her head hang then throw her body at Tokyo bay.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto called out.

"Anyway Naruto..."

"Y-Yes..." Sasuke frowned the blonde's voice something's off with it.

"I sent a message to you last night...did you receive it?" He asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uh! I'm sorry I didn't! I'd read it right now.." Naruto said as she started to panic she was too preoccupied about the things that happen with Ida that she forgot to check on everything around her.

"Ah Naruto i-its not really important so just forget about it..." Sasuke said looking away hiding his blush from the blonde. "Besides you look terrible so isn't it better to stay home today? Don't push yourself too hard if you're not feeling well..." Sasuke said pulling out a new suit out of his wardrobe.

Naruto watch the raven's back, _"He was letting me go to school? How can that be? With the things happen yesterday...he would not act this way if he knows about Ida-kun...could it be...Kuba-san didn't-"_ She gasped in realization.

"_**P-Please don't tell Sasuke-san! Ida-kun is not the bad guy I'm sure he will never do this again so please!"**_

"Um..I'm fine now..."

"You sure?" Sasuke said grabbing both of her shoulder but she pushed him away like a scared cat.

"Naruto?"

"I-I'm sorry...I'm fine...I basically didn't need to leave early even yesterday I was just feeling a bit tired..."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes..."

all of the sudden Sasuke's smile disappeared, "Then I will bring you to school today..." he said sternly.

"Eh...aren't you busy?"

"Don't worry about it about the yesterday's report... especially the reason of you for leaving early seems like different from what I heard from Kuba won't you want to explain what's going on here." he said with an angry tone on his voice but a calm look on his face.

* * *

"Ahn...I-It's true n-nothing hmm..happened..." Naruto panted on the raven's lap, Sasuke continue to play with her nipples pinching and rubbing it while they're in the car ignoring Kuba's presence at all. His other free hand under her skirt trying to remove the blonde's undergarment but she was squirming that its hard for him to completely remove it.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Sasuke hissed

"Um..boss it might seem intrusive but really nothing happened..." Kuba said behind the wheel.

"Kuba you think I didn't notice that there's something else that you didn't tell me...for now just shut up and drive I'd hear it from you later..." He said dismissively then he turn back his attention again to the panting blonde on his lap. "Isn't that great Naruto that's he's defending you aren't you guys getting close? So you did it with Kuba after Ida? Kuba if you want we can switch places too.." Sasuke continued.

"I'm sorry boss but...we're about to arrive at the school soon so..." Kuba informed.

"Drive inside this is a good chance to show the people around you who you really belong to after that I shall let you go to school again if you really want to just like I promise from the beginning since unlike you Naruto I keep my promises..."

Naruto looks down all her will power disappeared as she started to sob like a child this whole situation it was as if she has no way out as her hand find it's way to her crying face. "You don't get it...you don't get the reason why I'm mad...It doesn't have any special meaning even when you defended Ida no matter if it's Ida or whoever your friend is even it's a total stranger that time in the end you'll do the same thing even if it's not me I'm always at the same level... I'm the only one who remembers to you I'm-" Sasuke paused clenching his fist in contain anger remembering that awful night when he met her under the heavy rain he was all beaten up but when she came with that beautiful smile of hers all the things brighten up. "That's what's pissing me off the most!" he turned to look at the blonde's tear stained face it made him even more angrier and at the same time guilty for making her cry.

"Get out!" he demanded, "Both of you! You guys will walk from here but they're will be someone will pick you guys up..."

"I understand..." Kuba said

"Kuba..." Sasuke called out without looking at him.

"Yes?"

"There's no second chance you got it? Don't mess up like yesterday again..." Sasuke said as he drove the car away leaving the two on their own.

* * *

Naruto looks up to the older man once the car was out of sight, "Kuba-san I'm sorry for making a selfish request..."

"Its fine...my duties is to report and..."

"But in the end you didn't say it right? That I interfered and let Ida-kun escape purposely I- I'm really sorry for-" Naruto said as her hand find its way to the older man's cheeks but got intercepted by Kuba's hand snatching away from him. "Why do you have to apologize?! You don't need to apologize to me nor you should apologize to boss you are the victim here and-"

"K-Kuba-san it hurts..." Naruto winced.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kuba said letting go of her wrist. "About the report I didn't report of you interfering because my fault that I couldn't detain Ida that's only the reason..." he said looking away. "So you hold no responsibility..."

"Kuba-san..."

"After all it's impossible to escape from boss..."

* * *

"Oh...what's with the long face Danna..." Sakura giggled at the sight of her friend brooding about something.

"Not now Sakura..." Sasuke said while arranging the stacks of documents on his table.

"Oh my...are you sick Danna? You called me the beautiful rose of society...by her name that's the first...hohoho..." The pinkette said while taking a seat right in front of the raven. "Is this about my cute little Naru-chan? She decided to leave you coz of your self-centered, selfish, arrogant, overbearing and a perv...don't you think you're being too restrictive to her...let the girl out for once and have a fresh air..."

**Self-centered, selfish, arrogant, overbearing and pervert** all those words are like a big a ton of rock that fall from the sky to the raven's head. Sasuke twitched, "Shut up perverted okama! Did I ask for your opinion!"

"_**Excuse me **_you have to admit I'm right!"

"Wanna die young Sakura?!"

"Oh Danna you're so old on thinking about your hopeless non-existing love life with my Naru-chan...if you continue that attitude...didn't you learn anything from the book I gave you? You're so hopeless..." Sakura said dramatically, "Oh my poor Naru-chan poor poor her!" she said pulling out her hanky sniffling on it.

Sasuke is now angry, he then picked up the phone in front of him, dialing something, "Hey you Kuba...no not your older brother you...Misao go set this okama in front of me on fire and then feed the bones to the sharks at Tokyo bay right now!" with that he slammed the phone down the table.

"Is that how much you love me Danna-sama? Oh I'm sooo touch!" Sakura said clutching on her chest.

Sasuke scowled, "Out of my office freaking okama don't come back!"

"Don't be like that Danna say! Want me to help you with understanding a girl's feelings lesson? I could give you a crash course..." Sakura offered.

"Crash course?"

"Yep the venue is on my bar!"

"If I can't help myself I'm going to castrate you now so don't push your luck you freaking okama!"

"Hey that's mean! I'm not an Okama I'm a lady!" Sakura said playfully.

"Whatever! Get out of here..."

"On a serious note...do you want to move your simple relationship to a love relationship despite the horrible thing you did to her the first time? If you don't change things to you personally you won't get to anything..." Sakura said seriously for the first time...

"O-Okama?" Sasuke's brow's raising is this really the annoying okama?

"Listen just like what I said why don't you consider making her work to my bar! She'll sell out just fine! pretty please danna-sama!" Sakura said as she revert back to normal.

An angry vein popping out of Sasuke's forhead.

"I'm really going to kill you!"

* * *

"Hey are you okay Naruto? You look terrible..." Kanazawa asked worriedly.

"Uh...I'm fine Kanazawa..."

"O-Okay..." he said unsurely, "Well have you seen Ida?" Naruto cringed.

"Um...no why?"

"Seems like he's on big trouble..."

"Eh?!"

"He sent me a message that some kind of organization is after him..."

"A m-message from Ida-kun?! An organization...is after him?!" Naruto froze on her spot the organization Kanazawa was talking about was it Sasuke's group? It wasn't a secret from her that Sasuke the one she was living with is a Yakuza boss and that Kuba and his brother is apart of it too.

"Yeah..."

"How is he?!" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Well I've talked to him yesterday that's all...he seems suffering and afraid of this group what do you expect right? He fought with a Yakuza everyone would be afraid if that happens to them right?"

"_**After all it's impossible to escape from boss..."**_

"No way...so Sasuke-san really..."

"Hmm? You saying something Naruto?"

"Um...nothing..."

Peep Peep...

"Sorry I got a mail..." Kanazawa said pulling his phone out of his pockets. "It's another message from Ida...he said...he's close to my apartment...that I have to come back quickly so that he could hide right away and he'll tell me what happened when we meet and that he did something terrible to you and he would like to ask for your forgiveness but then he knows that you wouldn't want to face him anymore after what happened..." he said detailing all the text message of Ida to the blonde for him. "Um Naruto I don't know what happened but don't you want to listen on what he has to say I'll ask you as a friend of both of you..." Kanazawa continued.

"Thanks Kanazawa-kun I would like to talk to him too but-.."

"Then let's go now!" Kanazawa said grabbing the blonde's wrist dragging her with him.

"N-No wait Kanazawa-kun! N-not right away..." She said pulling her wrist from his hold.

"Why?"

"I have to inform Kuba-san before I go..." She explained.

"Okay then...go tell him..."

"Thank you -aah..." Naruto gasped and suddenly felt lightheaded and with that she lost consciousness.

* * *

"-ruto-chan...Naruto-chan..."

Naruto's sapphire eyes opened wide as she heard someone calling her name, _"W-What is this place...my head I feel...like my body is floating in the air I can't think straight before what I was doing? Ah I remember I was talking with Kanazawa-kun about the message from Ida-kun...then I decided to go and talk to Kuba-san but I didn't...when I was leaving the room to see him all of the sudden... I was here..." _She thought.

"Hey Naruto-chan...I prepared you a tea...you said you like this brand right?" Kanazawa said while holding a tea cup with the box of tea she preferred drinking. Looking at his face made her remember the things that happened back at school,

"Kuba-san!" she called out standing up hurriedly out of the room only to stop on her tracks when she finally noticed what's inside the room.

"So you remembered what happened back at school...how pitiful...since you decided to inform Kuba-san..."

"_I was going to go out of the room when he...made me smell something...then I was knocked out...what should I do...Sasuke-san...Kuba-san..." _Naruto trembled as she felt being hug from behind by Kanazawa while he nuzzled on her neck.

"If possible I don't want to be rough why would I hurt you...the one I treasured the most..." Naruto is scared she couldn't move...Kanazawa hugging her and the room before her... The room was full of her pictures...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Plot it was based on Okane Ga Nai. Okay, I will take the liberty to borrow some of the characters in Okane Ga Nai, Homare Kuba and Misao Kuba. Coz, I don't know if there's a twin characters in Naruto that more hotter than The Kuba Brothers. I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**A/N: So what do you think guys?! I'm all fired up! :) thanks to all who reviewed and added this fic to their fav and alert list you guys rock!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
